


Brother, Come Back

by Astravtei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astravtei/pseuds/Astravtei
Summary: Based on my own trop I posted on Tumblr 2 years ago:"Countries don't really die, instead they become human, but forget all their memories as nations"In which the dissolution of Prussia finally catches  up with Gilbert and Germany is the one to find him together with Austria after his memories about them and his life got erased..





	Brother, Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Soo... this is my first "fanfic" I wrote for the Hetalia fandom in years again (and to no one's surprise it's angst, too lol)
> 
> Anyway, as said before, this oneshot is based on my own trop I've posted on Tumblr before (I will put the link in here in the morning) in which I wrote out my scenario with Prussia and Germany (which I also used at my headcanon there, too) and both their reactions to Prussia's final dissolution. Austria is also present, but doesn't play as much of a big role as Prussia and Germany (obviously) here.
> 
> Anyway!  
> English is not my first language and the characters belong to our Dark Lord Hima! The plot and headcanon are mine though!
> 
> Have fun reading!

The day started like any other, how could it turn out to be so, so damn horrible?

Germany had left early for another world meeting like usual, because even when the meetings were hosted in Berlin, Germany wouldn't waste any time.  
He left Prussia, as usual, at home and Gilbert couldn't and wouldn't complain, he was no country anymore, so attending world meetings wasn't in his interest.

Prussia would then spend his time at home with Gilbird and Ludwig's dogs or attending to his blog, though this would also get bored after a while, too.

In the end Gilbert decided to go out for a walk then.

Despite what everyone else thought, Prussia was not as okay with his condition of being an ex-country as he made it look like.

 _'They're boring anyway'_ , he always thought to himself and told the others, _'I'm glad I don't have to waste my time like that'_

It was still a fact he hated and was a still hard to accept fact for him even after all these past 71 years (1947 felt like an eternity ago).

Which brought him to another topic he's been thinking about for just as long in secret, but never mentioned it to anyone, not even West, and that was asking himself again and again why he was still here.

He knew he still shouldn't be, well, himself by now amymore and prussia saw the effects of his dissolution on his body already - they've started some decades ago -, he was healing much slower and got more regulary sick, like normal humans, and if Prussia was completely honest, he also started to loose many of his earlier memories as well.  
He would start to get headaches trying to think back and remember those older memories. The older those memories were, the stronger his headache would get as well.

Prussia wouldn't lie either, he was scared.  
He didn't want to go yet, even after hundreds of years of being alive, he couldn't face his ever closer coming death (and he knew it was certainly coming).  
Who would look after West and annoy Austria and Hungary? Who would take care of his Gilbird?  
(Germany would, he thought, Prussia was sure of that at least).

These thoughts sent a chill through his body he didn't like at all and made him shiver.

During his hour long walks - he didn't know how much time had already passed since he started this walk - through the city he would try everything to avoid those thoughts, but they've became more and more recently, until today, the last time he would ever get plagued by those thoughts and questions.

He stopped and closed his eyes for a second, everything seemed suddenly too much and he felt dizzy, a pain was rippling through his entire body and Gilbert almost fell to the ground, but he could hold himself up.  
When the dizziness stopped though, he felt... off.

Where was he?

Berlin, that he was sure of and looking around the city, he recognised his hometown.

What was he doing outside though?

He took a walk, that thing Gilbert knew as well, but why he couldn't remember.

He wasn't really able to process and think about things either though, his head throbbed.

"Prussia?"

_'Huh?'_

"Prussia! There you are! We've been searching all day for you", Gilbert heard a voice he had never heared before, yet had a bit of familiarity within it.

***

Germany came sooner back home then expected, the meeting didn't take as much time as normally, since they've managed for once to make actual progress in solving some of the world's problems.

As he opened the door, he was surprised by the silence in his home - except for his dogs and the little bird making some noises.  
Normally whenever he returned he would either hear the tv (or some kind of rock music) playing loudly or his brother playing the flute - which was much more pleasant to return to then the first two options, since his brother was rather talented and perfectionating his play since centuries, but this time… nothing.

 _'Maybe he is asleep?'_ , he asked himself as he looked onto the couch, but Prussia wasn't there.  
Next, he looked into his brother's bedroom, but Gilbert wasn't there either.  
Not even in Germany's own bedroom, - sometimes his older bedroom would go into the wrong room, mostly when he was drunk - but Prussia was still nowhere to be found.

"Prussia?", he shouted through the apartment and didn't get an answer back.  
He didn't like that and was slowly starting to get worried.  
Germany decided to call his brother on the phone, but as he did, he could hear the ring tone of Prussia's phone echo through the living room and could spot the mobile phone on the couch.

Ludwig's worries only grew bigger, so he decided to go outside to look for him, but not alone.  
He called Austria for help, Berlin wasn't a small city after all and from all countries, Austria was the only one knowing Berlin good enough to not get lost himself in the process of searching Prussia.

After a few minutes of trying to convince the older nation to help searching for Prussia, Germany walked quickly to the hotel Austria was staying and after Austria was ready to leave, they've split up to search his older brother.

Germany's apartment wasn't that far from the city center, so they both imagined that Prussia would most likely be in that area and Germany was indeed proven right when, still after hours of searching, he finally found his brother and sent Austria a message to inform and make him come here as well.

***

As Gilbert looked up, he saw a large blond haired man walk towards him.  
Was he talking to.. him?

Gilbert turned around, trying to see whether there was someone standing behind him, but there was no one.

"Are you okay?", the man stopped in front of him and looked Gilbert directly into the eyes.

"Uh.. I.. think?", he answered, confused about the situation he was suddenly in.

 _'At least that'_ , Germany thought and sighed in relief.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were at home, but when I came back from the meeting, you were nowhere to be found. You also forgot to take your phone with you", Ludwig added and looked at his brother who just stared confused back at him.

"Home? Wait, excuse me, but.. Do I know you? Who.. Are you?", Gilbert asked. Nothing what the man told him made any sense.

"…What? Prussia-"  
"Germany", Austria called and both brothers turned around to look at the Austrian.  
"Prussia, there you are!", Austria said with an expression of both annoyance and relief as well, as he walked closer to the others.

Gilbert became only more confused.  
"Prussia? Why are you both calling me that?", he asked with a nervous smile on his lips.  
"My name is Gilbert", he added, "And I'm no country last time I checked. Not to mention that countries are no humans", he chuckled nervously and both males standing opposite of him stared shocked at him as if he was mad.

"Prussia? What are you saying?", Germany asked and took a step closer, reaching out to his brother and held him with his hands on the shorter's shoulders.  
The blond got a twisted smile on his lips.  
He had heard of this and knew what it meant, but-  
_'-No, no'_ , Ludwig thought, _'No, this can't happen, this isn't happening'_

"Haha, I get it. You're joking! Good one Prussia. You really got me there", Germany said and forced himself to laugh, which caused Prussia to look at him almost scared.

Meanwhile Austria understood as well what was going on and gave Germany a pitiful look the youngeest of them all couldn't see as he was too focused on his brother.

"Germany..", Austria called out to the blond and reached with his arm out to the other before pulling his hand back as he continued to look at the scene in front of him.  
Austria own expression became sad, and he tried fighting off those tears he started to feel burning in his eyes as Germany continued to talk to Prussia, and Prussia's lack of response.

"I'm… not joking", Gilbert then finally said as the younger continued to laugh at his 'joke', commenting that apparently indeed they had a terrible sense of humour.  
"You've got be! Prussia this isn't funny anymore stop it!", Germany shouted desperately and that's when Gilbert noticed the angry tears in those light blue eyes and the sad and angry expression on the other male.  
"Why are you crying-?"  
"Prussia! Brother.. You can't-"  
"Brother?", the silver haired asked confused, and raised an eyebrow.  
"I.. don't have any siblings", he added and the angry look on Germany's face changed to a shocked one before it changed back into a sad and painfilled one.

Germany couldn't stop those tears from falling anymore.  
He didn't want to and couldn't believe this.  
"Prussia, d-don't do this to me..! Brother no… Stop this", his voice broke and he shook his head.  
He refused to believe this!

"Germany..", Austria called him again, and again Germany ignored him. His own violet eyes were filled with tears and again he reached out for the taller, this time his hand grabbed the German by his shoulder before his hand was violently showed away and the blond turned around and Austria could see the hard effects this situation had on Germany.

His eyes were red and looked desperat, confused, sad and angry and what other emotions there where to describe the pain going through Germany right now in this instance.  
Austria lost all his words and closed his eyes. He couldn't bear this anymore either.  
"Germany, stop", he said softly, "Prussia is no more", he spoke the truth, both knew and it hurt, even if Prussia was a pain in the ass sometimes for him and even if they had been enemies more often than Austria would like to recall.

Gilbert looked at them both and he felt.. sad for them.  
Something in him didn't like to see them like this, which was crazy as he never met either of them and yet...

"I..- is there anything I could... Do to help you?", he asked, maybe they were just confusing him for someone else? Although he didn't knew for whom, he was the only one he ever met with natural silver hair and red eyes as far as he remembered (which wasn't saying much, he couldn't really think about anything in this moment, but this moment and both the figures in front of him).

At that suggestion, Germany turned around again and nodded furiously.  
"Yes, you could try to remember again..! You can come back, I'm sure! You have to come back! Prussia... Gilbert… Brother… You can't leave. Not yet. I still need you", the taller replied and put his arms around Gilbert and pulled him towards him in a hug, "Don't leave me here alone..! What will I do without you?", Germany whispered and Gilbert wanted to tell him he's not alone, but.. he couldn't.

Instead he just put his own trembling hands around the blond's body.  
"I'm sorry", he whispered as he felt his own eyes tearing up but why he didn't know - was it the pity he felt? - Gilbert just thought he the other might need it.  
"I'm so sorry"

And like this they both stood arms wrapped tightly around each other, Germany loudly crying and shouting for him and Gilbert silently crying with Austria by their side, who couldn't stop himself from joining the hug, too (the pain and sorrow he felt crushing him after all as well)  
as the country of Prussia, after all those years finally dissolved and left this world at the end for real...

**Author's Note:**

> And that was it! I wrote it at 2:47am, so be mindful if I've made any mistakes please lmao.
> 
> I will check in the morning in again to see what to correct and will edit it then!
> 
> I hope I didn't make anyone too sad tho..?
> 
> I hope you liked it anyway...?
> 
> Goodbye for now!  
> \- Io


End file.
